


PROMISES Part 22

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [21]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Lucifer is in crisis, his emotions threaten to overwhelm his as he suspects Chloe is hiding something from him, something big. Solving the numbers case seems to be the least of his problems.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	PROMISES Part 22

Promises part 22

“She’s hiding something from me, doctor, I know she is.”

“What makes you say that, Lucifer?”

“Little things, secretive phone calls, that type of thing,” Lucifer took a long swig from his flask. “Mostly it’s just a feeling like she’s planning something.”

“Don’t you trust her?”

“Why do you ask that? Of course, I trust her. Why wouldn’t I?”

“You don’t sound entirely convinced, Lucifer.”

“No. I do trust her but she, well, she was led astray by that damn priest.” 

“When we spoke recently you told me you felt as if you were playing a part, a part she expected you to play. Do you still feel that way?”

“Sometimes.” 

“And have you had the chance to talk to Chloe about your feelings, as we discussed previously?” 

“No, not yet. I have made plans but our recent case is proving to be a stumbling block.”

“I’m sure everything will work out in the end, Lucifer. All relationships have their ups and downs, it’s normal and healthy. Trust me.” 

“Okay, doctor, I will.” Lucifer drained his flask before leaving Linda’s office and making his way back to work.  
\--0--

As he approached her desk, Chloe slammed her laptop shut and swivelled around in her chair. “Lucifer, I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“Traffic was surprising light this afternoon, detective. What are you working on?” Lucifer pointed at the device in front of her.

“Still the numbers case.”

“Numbers case?”

“Yes, sorry, that’s what Ella has started calling it and it’s kinda stuck in my head now, Can’t get rid of it. Your fault really for making the connection between victims and the floor they all lived on, so...” Chloe realised she was babbling a bit and wisely stopped talking. Lucifer sat down at her side.

“Any fresh leads?” He reached out to open her laptop but she moved it away from him.

“No, nothing. I was just going to see if Ella has anything new for us.” Chloe stood and Lucifer followed her to the forensics department.

“I was just going to bring you this,” Ella almost ran into them as they entered her lab. “I found something interesting in the wounds of all the victims.” She spread out the crime scene photos on the table in the middle of the room. “They all show signs of further trauma not caused by the initial stab wound. Something has been inserted into the wound and then removed, the evidence points to it being a large-bore needle of some sort, I’m guessing that’s what the perp used to syphon off the missing blood. Thankfully, the victims were probably already dead at that point or as good as.”

“Thanks, Ella. I have worked cases where the murderer took trophies but never one where they went to the trouble of bleeding a victim.” Chloe studied the pictures again, in the vain hope of spotting something she had missed previously, the images were pretty much burned into her brain by now; she saw them when she closed her eyes and as she fell asleep at night. Once back at the desk, Lucifer turned to Chloe and asked, “Do you still suspect someone in the police department might be involved, detective?” 

“I do still think it’s a distinct possibility, yes. Why else would all of these people calmly let someone into their homes in the early hours? It makes no sense.” 

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading and re-reading the files, finally giving up around six and heading for home. Chloe went up to the penthouse first as Lucifer wanted to check in with the staff at LUX. Satisfied that everything was under control he too headed up to the apartment. Lucifer heard Chloe’s voice as the elevator approached the penthouse.

“I know what I have to do, the trickiest part will be getting him to go along with the first bit, I don’t want him to get suspicious. I have to go.” Chloe threw her phone into her bag just as the elevator doors opened. She stood up and walked to the bar to pour Lucifer a drink. 

“Shall we order in for dinner tonight, Lucifer? I don’t know about you but I’m too tired to cook,” Chloe handed him his glass. “Do you fancy Chinese?”

“Sounds lovely, you order and I’ll go shower.”

Later, they stood together on the terrace looking out across the city lights and the dark, star-filled sky.

“I never tire of this view.” Murmured Chloe as she turned to face Lucifer.

“Neither do I.” Lucifer replied but his gaze never moved from her face, he bent to gently press his mouth to her soft, warm lips. He ran his hands over her sides and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Chloe moaned her appreciation and wrapped her own hands around his neck. They stumbled the short distance to the bed, falling in a twisted mass of limbs and hastily discarded robes.   
\--0--

“I’m starting to feel as if my emotions are in danger of overwhelming me, doctor.”

“I know how hard it is for you to deal with emotions, Lucifer. I remember how much Maze struggled with her emotions at first but she has made remarkable progress, don’t you think?”

“Yes, she has but Maze had a head start in that department, demons are born angry and jealous of their siblings, they have emotions but they do tend to be all negative ones. Angels are more of a blank slate, they have a default setting of subdued joy and that’s about it. I think we all have the capacity for more complex emotions hidden deep within us, I’m just not sure if now is the right time for me to allow my emotions to have full reign.” 

“And why is that, Lucifer?”

“Because I’m not sure what the detective is plotting and I might need that degree of separation, that detachment, in order to keep her safe.”

“Plotting? Lucifer, please don’t add paranoia to the list, we have only just managed to get your narcissism under control.” Laughed Linda. 

“Is it paranoia? I mean, Amenadiel, Maze and Chloe have all plotted against me, all tried to get me back to Hell. What happens if I do break through the final piece of the wall holding back my emotions, what will I become? I am The Devil after all.” He sat forward and took out his flask, bringing the container to his lips, regarding the therapist sitting opposite.

Linda couldn’t drag her gaze away from Lucifer’s unblinking stare, his dark eyes seemed almost black, suddenly he appeared a lot less human than normal and she shuddered involuntarily. 

Lucifer noticed her discomfort and reached up to check his face, finding it smooth and decidedly un-devilish he reached out to touch Linda’s hand. “Are you alright, Doctor?” 

“What? Yes, yes. I’m fine, fine.” Linda finally found herself able to look away and when she returned her gaze Lucifer was smiling at her.

“Good. For a moment there I thought I’d broken you again.”  
\--0--

“What time is it?” Lucifer turned over to check the alarm clock on the bedside table. “Two am! Who the bloody hell is calling you this time of night?”

Chloe sat up and rummaged around in the drawer for a pen and paper, quickly writing something down. “Yes, I’ve got it. Who is this? Hello?” She threw the phone down on the bed.

“Chloe?” Lucifer sat up beside her and took the paper from her hand, an address was scrawled on it. 

“That was a tip-off, someone told me the person responsible for the numbers murders lives at that address and if I want to prevent another killing I need to go there now.”

“Now? It’s two in the morning. Can’t you send some uniforms to check it out first?”

“If it is someone with connections to the force I don’t want them knowing we are on to them, I think it’s best if we check it out first. Come on.” Chloe threw the bedclothes back and stood up, reaching for her clothes. “Lucifer, get dressed.” 

“Very well.”

They made their way down to the parking lot, taking Chloe’s car they drove the short distance to the address the informant had provided. It was an innocuous-looking house mid-way along a quiet street. The house was in darkness; as they approached the front door Chloe noticed a CCTV camera pointing down the path, one directed at the front lawn and another angled to take in the front of the building. She touched Lucifer’s arm and nodded at the cameras. 

“Looks like whoever lives here doesn’t like surprise visitors,” Lucifer said in hushed tones. “Imagine how surprised they will be when The Devil himself pays them a visit.”

Chloe knocked on the door but received no answer, the house remained in darkness and so she peered through the window. 

“I don’t have probable cause, I don’t even have enough to ask for a search warrant, and unless the informant rings again I don’t see what more we can do, Lucifer.”

“So we got out of a perfectly nice, warm bed for this? I don’t think so, detective.” Lucifer placed his hand on the door handle and turned it forcibly to the left. With a loud creak, the door swung open and the wooden frame splintered taking several layers of skin from his knuckles. “Bollocks! I sometimes forget that I can feel pain when I’m with you.” Lucifer pulled back and wiped his bloody fist with his pocket square 

“Lucifer! You know better than that,” Chloe’s harsh words were at odds with the gentle way she took his hand in hers checking his injury. “You’re fine, just a few cuts.”

Lucifer simply shrugged his shoulders and entered the house. Chloe took out her gun and followed him inside. They checked the main room, Chloe pointed to a framed picture on the wall. Three men in uniforms stood with their arms around each other. One was a good head taller than the other two, each had the words ‘KENDAL HOME SECURITY’ emblazoned across the right side of their jackets. “Not police but the uniform alone might be enough to persuade people to open their doors to him.” Chloe nodded at Lucifer and they made their way into the kitchen at the back of the house.

“Um, detective I think you should see this.” Lucifer opened the freezer door wide and pulled out one of the drawers, pointing inside.

“What is it?” Chloe took a moment to process what she was seeing, several bags lay stacked flat in the bottom of the drawer, all of the bags were filled with something red and were labelled with numbers. 

“It would appear we have found the victims missing blood,” Lucifer picked up one of the bags and held it up. “Not sure whether these are trophies or dinner.” He dropped the bag back in the freezer and closed the drawer and door wiping his wet hand on his leg.

“I’ll call it in.” Chloe holstered her gun and took out her cell phone. “Okay, thanks,” She turned to Lucifer. “They’ve just had a call about a possible home invasion, the witness said they saw a really tall man acting suspiciously in the hall outside their apartment, he knocked on her door but she didn’t answer as she was alone, her apartment is on the fifth floor, the location is just around the corner,” Chloe and Lucifer raced out of the house and headed to the car. Chloe grabbed Lucifer’s hand as he reached for the door. “We’ll get there quicker on foot. When I said it was just around the corner I meant exactly that.” 

They entered the building and made their way up to the fifth-floor address Chloe had been given. The apartment door was ajar. The interior shrouded in darkness. Chloe entered first, her gun drawn, a torch balanced on top of her weapon. The main room was small with one window allowing very little moonlight in but it was enough to see the body of a woman stretched out on the floor. 

Lucifer knelt down to check for signs of life, shaking his head when he found none. “Detective?” Lucifer looked up towards Chloe, she was holding her gun at arm’s length, one hand wrapped around the butt as she pointed the gun at him and took aim. “What are you doing?”

“Taking down a monster.” Chloe started to squeeze the trigger. 

“Don’t miss.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as he slowly began to rise.

The shot rang out echoing around the small room. Warm, viscous liquid dripped from Lucifer’s cheek down onto his shirt spreading like spilt wine. Fragments of flesh and bone rained from his hair falling to the floor below. He held his breath waiting for the pain but he felt nothing. Just then a body fell from the shadows behind him and landed at his side, a long thin blade skidded across the floor leaving a trail of blood behind. Chloe swiftly checked the body for a pulse, not expecting to find one as half the head had been blown away.

“He’s dead. Are you okay?” Chloe holstered her gun and quickly checked Lucifer’s face, satisfied that none of the blood and gore were his she reached up and kissed his lips. “I thought I’d hit you as well.”

“No. I’m fine, detective,” Lucifer wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of raw meat coming from his usually perfectly coiffured hair. “Just in need of a long, hot shower.”

“Thank Dad for that,” Chloe wrapped her arms around Lucifer, ignoring his groan of exasperation at hearing his father thanked for the fact that his detective was an excellent shot. She knelt at the side of the victim. “I’m sorry we didn’t get here sooner, he does seem to have been picking his victims at random, just knocking on doors hoping for someone to let him in. This poor woman just happened to live on the wrong floor.”

Lucifer rested his hand on her shoulder. “She’s queuing at the gates of The Silver City, detective, eagerly looking forward to seeing her loved ones.”   
\--0--

Dawn was creeping slowly over the city by the time they finally made it back to the penthouse. Lucifer headed straight to the shower, eager to remove all traces of the murderer from his body. Chloe waited a couple of minutes before joining him. She ran her fingers through his hair and reached up to kiss him, revelling in the feel of the warm water flowing over her skin and his lips on hers. 

“I don’t think I have ever felt such relief at solving a case before, this one really got to me, Lucifer.” She rested her head on his shoulder as he reached out to turn the water off. “I’m so tired.”

“I know. Let’s go to bed and see if we catch up on some sleep.” Lucifer wrapped a warm towel around her and led her back into the bedroom.  
\--0-- 

“Good morning, detective,” Lucifer called to her as she made her way down the steps into the main room where Lucifer was sitting on the sofa drinking coffee.

“What time is it?” Chloe asked as she sat down next to him.

“A little after eleven.”

“What! Why didn’t you wake me, Lucifer? We should have been at the precinct hours ago.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve made arrangements for us to go in a little late given the events of last night. A couple of hours won’t make any difference to the outcome, the murderer is still dead and currently enjoying the hospitality of some of my best torturers in Hell,” Lucifer put his arm around her and pulled her close enough to allow him access to her lips. “You have plenty of time for coffee, a shower and me.”

Chloe sighed her appreciation when Lucifer got up and fetched her a mug of coffee then sat down again at her side. “Now that the case is solved I have something I want to show you.” She reached for her laptop, opening it she brought up a page to show him the pictures she had saved.

“What am I looking at?” He asked.

“I thought we could use some time away, from well, everything. Just the two of us. I was going to pretend we were going camping again, just to see the look on your face,” Laughed Chloe. “I thought it looked a little bit like the hill you told me about, the one on the edge of The Silver City, where you sat to watch the sun rise and set over the Earth below. The house I booked is a short walk away, we can watch the sun set over the ocean together.”

“This is what you’ve been planning, the reason for the hushed calls and secret internet searches? A holiday?” Lucifer looked at Chloe in amazement. Great minds really did think alike. He had also been planning a trip for them, except his plans were much more mundane, a trip to Paris seemed ordinary in comparison to a heavenly lookalike. Chloe had obviously spent a long time researching in order to find the right place, Lucifer was overwhelmed at her thoughtfulness. 

“Yes, of course. Maze is going to look after Trixie and Amenadiel will check on Lux every night. What did you think I was doing?”

Lucifer sat back on the sofa and closed his eyes, shaking his head gently. “It doesn’t matter, I was wrong that’s the important thing.” He made a mental note to have a word with Maze and find out why she had agreed to look after Trixie for both of them.

“You didn’t know the murderer was behind you, did you? When you told me not to miss, you thought, God, Lucifer, you thought I was going to shoot you!” Chloe clasped her hand to her mouth in horror. “How could you think that?”

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I’ve been letting my imagination run away with me but in my defence, it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility was it?”

Chloe stared at him for the longest time before replying, “No, I don’t suppose it was,” She stood up and started to walk away from him towards the bedroom, “I’m going to shower, I’ll be ready for work in thirty minutes, okay.”

“Do you want company?” Lucifer asked but stayed seated, where normally he would be halfway to the shower and more than halfway undressed.

“No.” Chloe turned the corner towards the shower room.

Lucifer emptied his flask into the dregs of his coffee, he saw a long, uncomfortable talk in their very near future and he wasn’t looking forward to it in the slightest.


End file.
